Les plumes du désir
by Milligramme
Summary: Au cours de ses voyages, Souma le mage errant croise la route de Takumi l'homme-cygne. Un jour, celui-ci se fait voler ses plumes et il ne leur reste plus qu'à partir à leur recherche. Entre les moqueries de Souma et les plaintes de Takumi, leur quête ne s'annonce pas de tout repos. Alors si en plus les sentiments s'en mêlent...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous ! Je suis de retour avec une nouvelle histoire, et en français cette fois ! (il est temps de contribuer un peu au fandom, cocorico tout ça)

Bon, cette histoire n'est clairement pas un chef-d'œuvre (je ne devrais peut-être pas dire ça dès le début mais tant pis), mais ça m'a fait du bien d'écrire un peu dans ma langue maternelle. En tout cas j'espère qu'elle sera au moins agréable à lire. Disons qu'elle a le mérite de ne pas trop se prendre la tête (sachant qu'à l'instant où j'écris ces mots, je suis en train d'imaginer comment j'aurais pu en faire un truc long et épique, mais ce n'était pas mon objectif).

Je rappelle rapidement que les personnages de Shokugeki no Soma ne sont pas à moi tout ça tout ça.

Juste pour info : à la base ça devait être un OS, mais comme il fait 15 000 mots en tout je l'ai divisé en 4 pour le relire plus facilement. Sauf que comme j'ai tout écrit d'un bloc, mes coupures ne sont pas forcément idéales. J'ai fait de mon mieux ceci dit.

Bref, après vous avoir magnifiquement vendu cette histoire, il ne me reste plus qu'à souhaiter une bonne lecture à ceux qui auraient décidé de continuer malgré tout !

* * *

En tant que mage errant, Souma avait l'habitude de passer la nuit dehors. À vrai dire, cela ne lui déplaisait pas. Il pouvait faire un feu à partir d'à peu près n'importe quoi, transportait aisément tout le nécessaire pour rester au chaud et au sec, et actuellement, le temps s'y prêtait à la perfection. Il éprouvait une affection particulière pour les douces nuits de printemps, et celle-ci s'annonçait superbe. Le temps était clair et la lune brillait de mille feux, baignant généreusement le monde d'une lueur lactée et empreinte mystère. Lorsqu'il était enfant, son père avait coutume de lui dire que les nuits comme celle-ci étaient propices aux rencontres les plus inattendues. Souma n'avait jamais compris où il voulait en venir. Néanmoins, comme à chaque fois que Jouichirou énonçait l'une de ses vérités générales, il se contentait d'acquiescer et de les garder dans un coin de sa mémoire (ou de les oublier la seconde d'après, selon l'humeur).

Alors qu'il partait à la recherche d'un endroit calme et abrité où poser ses affaires, ramassant au passage un peu de bois pour le feu, le regard du mage fut soudain attiré par une forme blanche sous un buisson. Intrigué, il s'approcha de ce qui se révéla être un petit tas de plumes blanches, probablement des plumes de cygne ou d'oie. Tandis qu'il les extirpait de leur cachette de fortune pour chercher à comprendre leur origine, il fut encore plus étonné de constater qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'une cape, entièrement recouverte de plumes de cygne. Leur blancheur éclatante sautait aux yeux dans la faible luminosité, ce qui laissait supposer qu'elles n'étaient pas ici depuis très longtemps. Toutefois, alors qu'il se redressait pour observer les alentours, il ne remarqua aucune trace d'un éventuel propriétaire. Il songea alors à rapprocher la petite boule de lumière qui flottait à côté de lui pour l'examiner plus en détails, en quête d'un quelconque signe qui lui permettrait de comprendre d'où elle venait. Il n'en eut toutefois jamais le loisir, car il entendit soudain une voix derrière-lui s'écrier :

« Rendez-moi ça tout de suite ! »

Surpris, il se retourna d'un bond et tomba nez à nez avec un jeune homme blond et visiblement essoufflé qui semblait avoir à peu près son âge, et dont toute l'attitude trahissait une indignation sans bornes. Un examen légèrement plus poussé lui apprit également que le jeune homme en question était nu comme un ver, ce qui, étrangement, ne gâchait en rien son air outré. À vrai dire, la scène semblait à la fois si surréaliste et si naturelle au mage qu'il ne songea même pas à faire de commentaire à ce sujet.

« Pardon, je l'ai trouvée par terre et… c'est à toi ? » demanda-t-il, plus intrigué que jamais.

« Ce sont mes plumes. Rendez-les-moi ! »

Étrangement, sa deuxième injonction était beaucoup plus incertaine que la première. À vrai dire, son interlocuteur avait soudain l'air beaucoup moins autoritaire, et pendant un instant, son expression laissa transparaître une certaine appréhension.

« Et si je refuse ? » demanda Souma avec un sourire narquois, certain désormais que l'assurance de l'inconnu avait la fragilité d'une bulle de savon et qu'il pourrait la faire éclater d'une simple pichenette verbale.

Cette fois, l'autre sembla carrément avoir peur. Intéressant…

« Rien, répondit-il simplement. Vous avez mes plumes, donc je ne peux rien faire de plus… »

Cette réponse avait au moins le mérite d'être honnête… Toutefois, le mage n'était pas certain d'en comprendre la raison. Après tout, le blond venait de lui dire purement et simplement qu'il était entièrement à sa merci, et ce juste parce qu'il avait ramassé une cape de plumes par terre. Singulier personnage…

Bien sûr, un comportement pareil ne pouvait avoir qu'une seule explication : le jeune homme en face de lui n'était pas humain. Pourquoi les créatures magiques étaient soumises à autant de règles étranges et improbables, nul ne le savait. Même les principaux concernés étaient bien souvent incapables d'expliquer l'origine de toutes ces lois. Toutefois, c'était un fait bien connu, particulièrement pour un mage comme Souma. Cependant, il n'avait encore jamais rencontré de spécimen dans le genre du jeune homme en face de lui, et la tentation de le taquiner un peu plus longtemps était trop forte pour qu'il puisse y résister.

« Tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais…

\- Très bien, répondit l'autre d'un ton qui laissait transparaître une certaine méfiance.

\- Et donc tant que j'ai ces plumes, tu es obligé de m'obéir ? »

L'autre se mordit la lèvre et répondit à contrecœur :

« C'est ça.

\- Et je suppose que tu ne peux pas me mentir non plus, poursuivi le roux.

\- Non. »

C'était vraiment une règle contraignante, pour la peine…

« Intéressant… Je crois que je vais la garder » déclara Souma en observant sa trouvaille d'un air faussement pensif.

Un regard en coin lui apprit que le blond avait perdu toute trace d'assurance. Faire perdre contenance à cet inconnu était bien plus jouissif que tout ce que le mage aurait pu imaginer.

« Non, quand même, je ne suis pas un monstre… » se ravisa-t-il en faisant mine de lui rendre sa précieuse cape.

Le visage de l'autre s'éclaira et il tendit la main pour s'en emparer. Souma attendit le dernier moment pour la mettre hors de portée, déclarant :

« Quoique, je pense que ça fera une parfaite descente de lit. »

L'air réjoui du blond s'effondra en un instant. Souma trouvait son attitude tellement hilarante qu'il aurait pu continuer comme ça toute la nuit. Toutefois, il préféra ne pas trop pousser son avantage. Il n'avait rien à gagner à se faire un ennemi maintenant, d'autant plus qu'il était particulièrement curieux d'en apprendre plus sur la créature inconnue qu'il avait en face de lui.

« Je plaisante » avoua-t-il avec un sourire.

L'autre ne sembla guère apprécier son humour, ce qui n'était pas si surprenant compte tenu des circonstances. Un jour, Souma apprendrait à ne pas s'amuser aux dépens des autres. Mais ce jour n'était pas encore arrivé. Il décida malgré tout que la plaisanterie avait assez duré pour cette fois. Néanmoins, avant de rendre la cape pour de bon, il demanda :

« Si je te rends tes plumes, que dirais-tu de manger avec moi ? »

Le blond le fixa un instant d'un air surpris, avant de hocher lentement la tête. Souma lui tendit finalement son bien, et il s'en empara d'un geste vif, craignant visiblement une nouvelle feinte. S'il n'avait pas hésité à remettre les plumes hors de portée de son propriétaire une deuxième fois, le mage se serait presque senti vexé par ce manque de confiance…

C'est seulement à cet instant que Souma réalisa que s'il devait vraiment partager un repas avec cet inconnu, il devrait peut-être le couvrir un peu. Il avait été tellement pris par son nouveau jeu qu'il avait totalement oublié ce détail. La cape était courte et ne semblait pas en mesure de couvrir quoi que ce soit, et de toutes manières, l'autre ne semblait pas décidé à l'enfiler maintenant. Le roux lui demanda d'attendre d'un geste et fouilla un instant dans son sac à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait convenir à l'occasion. Il en extirpa une tunique ample dont il se servait parfois pour dormir et la lui tendit. Le jeune homme le regarda d'abord d'un air intrigué, puis il sembla soudain prendre conscience de sa nudité.

Son visage se décomposa peu à peu tandis que le rouge lui montait aux joues. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se ressaisir, et il s'empara du vêtement d'un geste brusque, sous le regard hilare de Souma. Il l'enfila rapidement, avant de lui demander où il avait l'intention de manger.

« Bonne question… Tu connais un endroit où je pourrais m'installer pour la nuit ? »

L'autre soupira face à ce manque flagrant d'organisation, et le mena dans un endroit qui correspondait à ses critères en lui expliquant qu'il pourrait trouver une auberge dans une petite ville non loin, s'il préférait dormir dans un lit.

« Au fait, je ne t'ai toujours pas demandé ton nom » se souvint soudain le mage.

Le blond le fixa un instant avant de répondre :

« Takumi.

\- Enchanté. Moi c'est Souma ! » répondit-il avec un sourire.

L'information ne parut pas vraiment l'intéresser. En revanche, le voir créer une boule de lumière plus grosse pour éclairer l'endroit et monter sa tente simplement en la posant par terre et en la laissant s'installer toute seule le fascina beaucoup plus.

« Une seconde… tu es un mage ? demanda-t-il d'un air incrédule.

\- Bien vu, répondit le roux sans pouvoir retenir un sourire de fierté. Enfin, ça fait quand même plusieurs minutes que je me promène avec une petite boule lumineuse à côté de la tête mais…

\- Et tu n'avais vraiment aucune idée que tu venais de trouver des plumes d'homme-cygne ?

\- Ah ? C'est comme ça qu'on vous appelle ? »

Takumi soupira de nouveau face à tant d'ignorance, et Souma ne put s'empêcher de se défendre :

« Ne le prends pas comme ça, c'est la première fois que je rencontre quelqu'un de ton espèce. Il n'y en a pas chez-moi, comment j'aurais pu deviner ? D'ailleurs, elle te sert à quoi cette cape, exactement ?

\- J'en ai besoin pour reprendre ma forme de cygne. Sans elle, je suis coincé en tant qu'humain.

\- Ah, mais maintenant que j'y pense, j'ai déjà entendu des légendes similaires avec des phoques…

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, ça marche sur le même principe. Ils quittent leur peau de phoque pour aller se promener sur terre, et restent coincés sous forme humaine s'ils la perdent. J'ai plutôt entendu parler de femmes, d'ailleurs. Mais je n'en ai jamais rencontré personnellement. »

Le reste de la conversation s'orienta naturellement vers les voyages de Souma, et Takumi accepta de lui en dire un peu plus sur son peuple, sans toutefois entrer dans les détails. Finalement, au terme d'une conversation passionnée autour d'un feu et d'un bon repas, ils décidèrent qu'il était temps de se séparer. Le blond lui expliqua qu'il allait reprendre sa forme de cygne, et lui demanda de se tourner le temps qu'il enlève la tunique. L'idée de se changer en volatile empêtré dans un grand bout de tissu ne lui plaisait guère, au grand désarroi de Souma.

« L'absence de vêtements n'avait pas l'air de te déranger, tout à l'heure… » ne put-il s'empêcher de remarquer.

Les joues de Takumi s'empourprèrent immédiatement, et il marmonna d'un ton revêche qu'il ne s'attendait pas à croiser quelqu'un. Souma crut également entendre quelque chose sur le fait qu'il était trop concentré sur ses plumes pour penser à cela quand il l'avait vu, mais l'autre avait déjà perdu toute conviction en arrivant à cette partie, et le mage n'était pas certain d'avoir bien entendu.

« C'était optimiste de ta part… Tu l'as dit toi-même, l'endroit n'est pas si isolé que ça » lança-t-il toutefois avec un sourire narquois, tandis que le blond se décomposait encore plus. « Ceci dit, si vraiment tu ne peux pas garder tes vêtements quand tu te transformes, tu devrais avoir l'habitude non ? poursuivit-il d'un ton curieux.

\- Conventions sociales » répliqua simplement le blond, comme si ces mots magiques suffisaient à tout expliquer.

D'après ce que Souma avait pu apprendre un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, les hommes et les femmes-cygnes vivaient en majorité à l'écart des humains. Bien sûr, il n'était pas rare que certains partent vivre parmi eux, mais ce n'était pas le cas de la famille de Takumi, à qui ses parents avaient tout appris avant qu'il puisse rencontrer ses premiers humains. La plupart des fameuses "conventions sociales" qu'il évoquait régulièrement n'étaient pas naturelles pour lui, et comme il avait encore du mal à en saisir les nuances, il avait tendance à les appliquer à la lettre. Ceci dit, les vêtements semblaient faire partie de son quotidien, lorsqu'il vivait encore parmi les siens. Ses voyages l'avaient simplement habitué à s'en passer, quoique son frère et lui parvenaient parfois à s'en procurer lorsqu'ils restaient au même endroit suffisamment longtemps.

« Tu peux garder la tunique tu sais, proposa soudain le mage. Des fois que tu recroises des gens la prochaine fois que tu te transformes. »

L'air surpris de l'autre ne lui inspira pas confiance, et connaissant les créatures magiques en général, il s'empressa d'ajouter :

« Sauf si ça t'oblige à me suivre jusqu'à ce que tu puisses me rendre un service d'une valeur égale ou autre, bien sûr. Auquel cas, je la reprends. »

Depuis une mésaventure avec une fée qu'il avait ramenée inconsciente chez-elle, Souma avait appris à se méfier. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y songeait, le repas qu'il avait offert au blond ne risquait-il pas de le lier à lui pour une durée indéterminée ? Il aurait peut-être dû demander avant…

« Non, ce n'est pas le problème, répondit Takumi sans se départir de son air étonné. C'est juste que… je vis à quelques battements d'ailes d'ici, et le transport n'est pas très pratique…

\- Je comprends, déclara Souma d'un air soulagé. Mais si tu viens souvent ici, je peux t'arranger un petit coin pour la garder au sec et à l'abri. Normalement je peux aussi faire en sorte que personne ne puisse la retrouver sauf toi, mais ça sera un peu plus complexe.

\- Ne te complique pas trop la vie pour moi, je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais rester de toute façon.

\- La première option est vraiment toute bête, tu sais. Tu aurais tort de t'en priver. »

Takumi finit par accepter son offre et le remercia avec un sourire plus lumineux que celui de la fée lorsqu'elle avait enfin été libérée de son serment. Et pourtant, Souma avait entendu dire que rien n'égalait le sourire d'une fée, c'était dire…

Le temps de se tourner quelques secondes, le jeune homme avait déjà disparu, remplacé par un magnifique cygne blanc. Le mage avait rarement vu ces oiseaux s'envoler, mais il savait que la partie intéressante commençait maintenant. Takumi se mit à courir sur quelques mètres en battant frénétiquement des ailes, tandis que Souma, vaguement anxieux, se demandait s'il allait vraiment parvenir à décoller. En tant que spectateur, il avait toujours trouvé qu'un envol de cygne était un spectacle stressant, aussi amusant soit-il. Il fut toutefois rapidement rassuré sur ce point et ramassa la tunique avant de partir se coucher.

.

Dans les jours qui suivirent leur rencontre, Souma se rendit compte de deux choses : l'une était que les habitants de la ville voisine n'étaient gère accueillants, même s'ils semblaient prêts à payer ses services au prix fort, et l'autre était qu'il restait dans les environs uniquement pour passer plus de temps avec Takumi.

Il avait pris l'habitude de le retrouver régulièrement dans le petit bosquet à l'écart de la ville où ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois et de passer un moment avec lui, notamment pour lui raconter à grand renfort de descriptions burlesques ses journées avec les locaux. De manière générale, le blond était déjà sous forme humaine lorsqu'il le voyait. Il restait relativement mystérieux sur ses activités, et Souma n'avait pas réussi à en savoir plus en discutant avec les rares habitants de la ville qui lui adressaient la parole pour une raison autre que lui demander un service. Apparemment, les hommes-cygnes n'étaient pas très répandus dans la région, ce qui correspondait à ce que lui avait expliqué Takumi : son frère et lui avaient décidé de voyager pour découvrir le monde et se trouvaient actuellement plutôt loin de chez eux.

Quoi qu'il en soit, le mage se demandait combien de temps encore il allait rester à cet endroit. Il appréciait beaucoup les moments passés avec le blond et sentait qu'il n'était pas près de s'en lasser, mais il commençait à se sentir à l'étroit dans cette petite ville perdue. Son instinct de voyageur lui hurlait de repartir à la découverte du monde au plus vite, et il ne savait pas combien de temps encore il pourrait résister à son appel.

.

Takumi avait du mal à l'admettre, mais ses rencontres avec Souma commençaient à devenir un peu plus qu'une habitude pour lui. Il avait déjà reporté son départ d'une semaine, puis de deux, et au train où allaient les choses, il risquait fort de devoir demander à Isami s'ils ne pouvaient pas rester encore un peu plus… Heureusement pour lui, son frère était patient et ne se formalisait pas de ses caprices. En revanche, il ne se lassait pas de le taquiner au sujet du mage. Rien de bien nouveau, en somme.

Ce jour-là, comme à son habitude, le blond avait troqué sa cape de plumes contre les vêtements que lui avait prêtés Souma, se demandant si le mage allait lui proposer d'aller en ville comme la dernière fois. Bien sûr, il adorait se retrouver seul avec lui, mais il devait admettre qu'il appréciait de pouvoir se mêler aux humains de temps à autre. À force de voyager et de rester à l'écart des habitations (principalement à cause du problème que posaient les vêtements), il avait fini par oublier que le plus grand intérêt de sa forme humaine résidait dans le fait de pouvoir se mélanger à la population et admirer leur travail. De manière générale, Takumi avait un faible pour les joailliers, avec leurs pierres scintillantes et leurs bijoux finement ciselés. Les étalages des marchands d'épices avaient aussi un charme certain, trouvait-il, mais cette ville n'en avait malheureusement pas, et bien que certains cuisiniers fissent des miracles avec les herbes locales, leur nourriture était bien souvent désespérément fade.

Comme toujours lorsqu'il arrivait à leur point de rendez-vous, le blond avait décidé de se dégourdir les jambes en attendant l'arrivée de Souma, s'éloignant sensiblement de ses plumes. Et comme jamais depuis leur première rencontre, elles n'étaient plus là lorsqu'il revint de sa promenade.

Inquiet, il entreprit de fouiller chaque recoin autour de leur cachette habituelle, en vain. Où étaient-elles passées ? Se pourrait-il que…

« Takumi, je ne pensais pas que tu étais déjà là. Je n'ai pas vu tes plumes en arrivant, déclara le mage en le voyant.

\- Souma… Je ne sais pas où tu les as cachées mais rends-les-moi, ordonna-t-il après avoir poussé un soupir de lassitude.

\- Tu ne les as pas ? »

Le roux avait pris un air si honnêtement surpris que Takumi sentit le monde se dérober sous ses pieds. Il parvint tout de même à conserver assez de sang froid pour déclarer :

« Souma vraiment, ce n'est pas drôle. »

L'expression de l'autre ne changea pas. Mais si Souma n'avait pas ses plumes… et que Takumi non plus ne les avait pas… alors où étaient-elles et qui les avait prises ?

« Souma… Dis-moi que c'est une blague… »

Le mage garda le silence un instant, avant d'avouer :

« J'aimerais bien, crois-moi…

\- Donc tu es en train de me dire que mes plumes ont disparu ?

\- Il semblerait…

\- Et tu n'as rencontré personne sur la route qui aurait pu les prendre ?

\- J'ai bien croisé quelques personnes en chemin, mais je n'y ai pas vraiment fait attention. »

Takumi poussa un long soupir. Il ne s'attendait pas à réagir de façon aussi calme face à la perte d'une partie aussi importante de lui-même. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour vraiment traiter l'information. Ensuite, il explosa :

« Tu n'aurais pas pu faire attention ?! Et puis pourquoi tu n'arrives que maintenant, aussi ?! »

Il était injuste et il le savait. C'était à lui de prendre soin de ses affaires, après tout. Souma n'aurait pas pu deviner ce qui allait arriver. Cependant, il avait besoin de se mettre en colère et c'était tombé sur lui. Il s'excuserait plus tard.

« Comment j'aurais pu deviner, se défendit le roux ? Et d'abord, pourquoi tu les laisses toujours trainer n'importe où sans surveillance ? Tu pourrais en prendre soin si elles sont aussi importantes ! »

Takumi s'apprêtait à lui lancer une réplique assassine, mais tout ce qui sortit de sa bouche fut un sanglot. Il savait que l'autre avait raison, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour lui crier dessus… Il baissa la tête, incapable de répliquer quoi que ce soit. Pendant ce temps, l'information continuait à faire son bout de chemin sans sa tête, résonnant toujours plus fort à chaque pas. Les implications se déroulaient une à une dans son cerveau. Il ne pouvait plus se transformer en cygne. Il était à la merci d'une personne totalement inconnue et peut-être mal intentionnée. Il était à la merci d'une personne qui n'avait visiblement aucune idée de ce qu'elle venait de ramasser, sachant qu'elle était partie avec au lieu d'attendre son retour. Et si sa cape de plumes était endommagée et qu'il restait coincé sous forme humaine pour toujours ? Et si elle se retrouvait entre les mains de quelqu'un qui savait pertinemment de quoi il s'agissait et qui n'avait aucune intention de le laisser partir ? Bien qu'illégaux, les trafiquants de créatures magiques étaient légion, après tout…

« Takumi ? Takumi, ça va aller. Tu vas bien finir par les retrouver, entendit-il Souma prononcer à travers l'épais brouillard qui occupait actuellement ses pensées.

\- Et après, parvint-il à répliquer ? Admettons que je retrouve mes plumes, il se passe quoi ? Je demande gentiment à la personne qui les a de me les rendre, en espérant tomber sur quelqu'un de bien intentionné deux fois de suite ? C'est bien beau de les retrouver, mais si c'est pour être à la merci de quelqu'un, il vaudrait presque mieux que je m'en éloigne le plus possible…

\- Tu pourrais faire ça ?

\- Je pourrais… Mais ça reviendrait à renoncer à la moitié de moi-même, sans savoir ce qu'elle est devenue. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je pourrais tenir comme ça… »

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux alors que le blond, les yeux rivés sur ses pieds, continuait de réaliser toute l'ampleur des dégâts. Il fut interrompu par la voix de Souma, qui s'était fait légèrement plus douce que d'ordinaire :

« Takumi, regarde-moi… »

Le blond dut faire un effort surhumain pour lever les yeux du sol et les plonger dans ceux du mage. Le regard de Souma se voulait rassurant, et la chaleur qui émanait de ses yeux dorés parvint presque à le calmer. Un peu.

« Je vais t'aider à les retrouver, déclara le roux. Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça tout seul, pas vrai ?

\- Non…

\- Alors je viens avec toi. Comme ça, si tu retrouves tes plumes, je pourrai botter les fesses de la personne qui te les a volées, au besoin. D'accord ? »

Takumi faillit fondre en larmes. Pour être honnête, son regard se brouilla totalement lorsqu'il entendit la proposition du mage. C'était la chose la plus gentille qu'on lui avait jamais dite… Conscient qu'il ne pouvait pas se fier à sa voix pour le moment, il se contenta de hocher la tête en lui offrant un faible sourire, avant de se frotter les yeux d'un geste rageur pour en faire disparaître toute l'eau avant qu'elle commence à couler. Il était hors de question qu'il pleure !

Les deux hommes (ou plutôt l'homme et demi) passèrent quelques minutes à explorer les alentours dans l'espoir que les plumes soient restées dans les environs, mais ils décidèrent rapidement de renoncer et de se diriger vers la ville, en partant du principe que la potentielle personne qui avait ramassé les plumes était partie là-bas. Le blond était certain désormais qu'elles se trouvaient quelque part dans cette direction, mais il ne parvenait pas à savoir où exactement. Ils interrogèrent autant de monde que possible, mais personne n'avait d'information intéressante à leur fournir. Lorsque la nuit fut sur le point de tomber, ils durent se rendre à l'évidence : ils ne retrouveraient pas les plumes de Takumi aujourd'hui.

« Il faut que je rentre, mon frère va s'inquiéter… annonça finalement le blond d'un air abattu.

\- Je viens avec toi, répliqua le mage.

\- Pas la peine, continue de chercher sans moi. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Il va faire nuit d'ici quelques minutes et tu ne connais pas cette partie de la ville. En plus, imagine que tu tombes sur la personne qui a tes plumes en chemin ! Je viens avec toi. »

Takumi ne trouva rien à répliquer face à son air déterminé et sa logique imparable. Au fond, il était heureux de ne pas avoir à faire le trajet seul. Comme il était avec Souma à chacune de ses visites, il n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à la direction qu'il empruntait. À vrai dire, il n'était même pas certain de pouvoir retrouver seul les portes de la ville…

Leur trajet jusqu'à leur point de rendez-vous habituel se passa en silence, et le blond se prit à repenser à Bianca, son amie d'enfance à qui il était arrivé quelque chose de similaire. La différence étant que l'homme qui avait pris ses plumes savait parfaitement de quoi il retournait, et n'avait aucune intention de la laisser partir. Cette idée n'avait bien sûr pas été du goût du compagnon de la femme-cygne, et l'homme était vite devenu la cible d'un cygne furieux. Personne ne s'était plus jamais approché de chez eux depuis.

Malheureusement pour lui, une autre différence était que le blond n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où se trouvaient ses plumes. Si la personne qui les avait venait à les détruire, il ne pourrait plus jamais se changer en cygne, et l'idée le terrifiait plus que tout. Quelle idée, aussi, de les laisser traîner n'importe où sans surveillance ! Certes, c'était un trait bien connu de son peuple, mais tout de même…

.

Souma ne savait plus quoi faire pour remonter le moral de Takumi. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la ville, l'autre n'avait pas prononcé un mot et ne semblait même pas écouter ses vagues tentatives pour entamer la conversation. Pire encore, il n'eut aucune réaction lorsque, une fois la nuit tombée, le roux avait fait apparaître l'une de ses habituelles boules de lumière pour éclairer leur route. Pourtant, la magie avait d'ordinaire le don d'attirer l'attention du blond, et même après avoir vu le même tour des dizaines de fois, son regard brillait toujours du même éclat. Mais ce soir, perdu dans ses pensées, il ne leva même pas les yeux.

Ils arrivèrent en silence à leur point de départ, et alors que le mage s'apprêtait à demander à Takumi quelle direction prendre pour retrouver son frère, il remarqua soudain un cygne noir fermement campé devant lui, qui le fixait d'un air que Souma ne pouvait qualifier que d'hostile. Pour la première fois, le blond sembla remarquer le monde qui l'entourait, et il lâcha d'un ton morne :

« Salut, Isami. »

Le regard du mage se porta tour à tour sur le cygne et son ami. Alors c'était vraiment lui, son frère ? On pouvait difficilement faire plus différent…

« C'est Souma, continua le blond, tu peux te transformer sans crainte. »

Souma se retrouva soudain face à un jeune homme brun, nonchalamment assis par terre. À l'exception des yeux, qu'il devinait aussi bleus que ceux de Takumi, son frère et lui étaient aussi différents sous forme humaine que sous forme de cygne. Isami retira sa cape d'un mouvement désinvolte et s'en servit pour recouvrir son bas ventre, dans un surprenant accès de pudeur. Ceci dit, cela avait l'air de relever plus de la politesse que d'une véritable gêne de sa part.

Contrairement au cygne qu'il avait sous les yeux à peine quelques secondes auparavant, le brun lui offrit un sourire amical avant de s'exclamer :

« Alors c'est toi le fameux Souma ? Enchanté de te rencontrer ! »

Il se tourna ensuite vers son frère pour lui demander :

« Tu es en retard, je commençais vraiment à m'inquiéter ! Je peux savoir ce que tu faisais ? »

L'expression de Takumi se ferma encore plus, et il soupira avant de déclarer :

« On m'a volé mes plumes. »

Le visage d'Isami se décomposa.

« Tu es sérieux ? »

L'autre hocha la tête en silence, et le brun se leva d'un bond, oubliant totalement ses plumes et son semblant de pudeur. Il commença à inonder son frère de questions d'un ton alarmé. Takumi répondit à chacune d'elle d'un air détaché, comme s'il était à des années lumières de ce qui était en train de se passer. Au terme de son interrogatoire, Isami soupira avant d'annoncer qu'il allait partir à leur recherche de son côté. Il se tourna ensuite vers Souma, et déclara d'un air sérieux :

« Je te confie mon frère. Prends bien soin de lui et ne le laisse pas se perdre surtout ! »

Takumi protesta faiblement pendant qu'Isami lui faisait ses dernières recommandations, et lorsqu'il fut certain que son frère était entre de bonnes mains et n'avait rien oublié d'important, le brun renfila rapidement sa cape de plumes noires et s'envola dans la nuit. Alors qu'il le regardait courir maladroitement pour prendre de la vitesse, Souma ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que les cygnes noirs avaient autant de mal à décoller que les blancs. C'était parfaitement logique lorsqu'il y pensait, mais l'information restait bonne à savoir.

Une fois l'oiseau hors de vue, le mage se tourna vers le blond et lui proposa de retourner en ville. Ses affaires étaient restées dans la chambre de son auberge, et il pouvait sans problème payer pour une personne supplémentaire. Takumi acquiesça faiblement, et ils se remirent en route.

* * *

C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que je ne suis pas trop rouilée, du coup. Quand j'ai commencé à relire ce chapitre, j'ai remarqué plein d'anglicismes et de tournures bizarres donc j'espère m'en être débarassée.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez et à la semaine prochaine !


	2. Chapter 2

Salut à tous ! Désolée pour ce léger retard, le weekend fut chargé (et épuisant). Mais me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous soutiendra un peu en cette période difficile x)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le lendemain, Souma et Takumi repartirent très tôt à la recherche des plumes du blond. Leurs efforts se révélèrent malheureusement infructueux et alors qu'ils faisaient une pause pour manger, le mage commença à se demander s'ils pourraient vraiment les retrouver de cette manière. L'homme-cygne lui avait appris la veille qu'en se concentrant dessus, il pouvait vaguement sentir la présence de ses plumes lorsqu'il en était séparé. Cependant, s'il était certain qu'elles étaient dans les environs, il était incapable de savoir où elles se trouvaient exactement. Étrangement, plus il en était proche et plus il avait de mal à les localiser. Quant au mage, il avait bien tenté quelques sorts pour les retrouver plus facilement, mais il disposait de trop peu d'informations sur le fonctionnement des plumes et leur propriétaire actuel pour parvenir à un résultat efficace, ce qui l'obligea bien vite à renoncer à cette idée.

Ce n'est qu'au cours de l'après-midi que leurs recherches commencèrent enfin à porter leurs fruits, lorsqu'ils croisèrent la route d'une dame qui avait vu passer une femme avec une cape en plumes de cygne dans la matinée. Celle qui leur avait donné cette information ne la connaissait que de vue, mais elle put leur fournir suffisamment de détails pour qu'ils parviennent à la retrouver. La jeune femme leur apprit bien vite qu'un homme qui lui faisait la cour lui avait offert cette cape la veille, et qu'il racontait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il l'avait trouvée par terre. Toutefois, comme elle n'était pas intéressée, elle l'avait vendue au marché le matin même.

À ces mots, l'expression de Takumi, qui s'était peu à peu remplie d'espoir, s'effondra totalement. Ils repartirent donc bredouilles, mais ils avaient au moins le nom et une description relativement précise du marchand qui avait la cape en sa possession. Ils se mirent donc en route vers son étalage, mais à la moitié du chemin, le blond annonça d'un air désespéré qu'il sentait ses plumes s'éloigner rapidement. En effet, lorsqu'ils atteignirent l'endroit indiqué, ils trouvèrent la place vide. Une rapide enquête aux alentours leur apprit un peu plus tard que l'homme en question avait pris la diligence de nuit et avait quitté la ville peu de temps auparavant. Ils parvinrent à retrouver sa destination exacte, mais personne ne put leur dire où il comptait loger, ce qui revenait à reprendre leurs recherches à zéro dans une autre ville inconnue…

Takumi était prêt à prendre la route sur le champ, mais Souma parvint de justesse à le convaincre d'attendre la diligence suivante pour gagner du temps. En attendant, ils décidèrent de partir à la recherche de l'homme qui avait vraisemblablement ramassé ses plumes, ne serait-ce que pour être certains de partir dans la bonne direction. Ce n'était pas forcément nécessaire sachant que deux personnes déjà leur avaient décrit l'objet qu'ils cherchaient, mais le blond ne pouvait tout simplement pas passer le reste de la journée sans rien faire.

Une fois leur théorie confirmée, ils durent attendre le lendemain matin pour se mettre en route. Pendant toute la soirée, le blond ne se départit pas une seconde de son air morne, et aucun des efforts de Souma ne put le tirer de ses sombres pensées.

Le matin suivant, ils se préparèrent pour le voyage en silence, mais il semblait évident au mage que Takumi était beaucoup plus calme que la veille, et cette fois, il parvint rapidement à détendre l'atmosphère. Le trajet en lui-même fut inconfortable, mais le temps passa beaucoup plus vite une fois que le mage parvint à faire revenir le blond à la normale. Il le surprit malgré tout plusieurs fois à pester contre les transports en commun, la bêtise humaine et, chose étrange qu'il avait déjà commencé à faire la veille, les jambes. Il semblait particulièrement remonté contre cette partie spécifique de son anatomie humaine, qu'il trouvait aussi laide qu'incommode. À vrai dire, ses discours sur leur absurdité faisaient beaucoup rire Souma qui se prit soudain à demander à voix basse pour éviter d'attirer l'attention des autres passagers :

« Si tu détestes autant ta forme humaine, pourquoi tu ne restes pas en cygne tout le temps ?

\- Parce que j'oublie toujours à quel point être un humain est stupide et agaçant, bougonna-t-il.

\- Vraiment ? » demanda le roux avec un sourire moqueur.

Le cygne le fixa un instant avant de soupirer :

« Non. J'aime beaucoup être humain. Les mains sont un bon apport, par exemple. Mais je n'ai jamais compris quel était l'intérêt de marcher quand on peut voler. Et soyons réalistes, la peau ne protège de rien du tout ! Je ne sais vraiment pas comment vous faites pour dormir dans ces conditions ! »

Souma sourit à sa dernière remarque. Il se souvenait parfaitement avoir entendu le blond grelotter de froid la première nuit, malgré ses deux couvertures. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas pu s'empêcher de le taquiner pendant vingt bonnes minutes en proposant de dormir avec lui pour le réchauffer. Étrangement, l'idée n'avait pas eu l'air d'embêter son compagnon de chambre au début, mais il avait visiblement fini par se souvenir des conventions sociales humaines et avait alors refusé d'un ton outré. Finalement, Souma s'était « soudain rappelé » qu'il avait une couverture spéciale grand froid, et c'est seulement à partir de là que Takumi avait enfin réussi à s'endormir pour de bon.

« Pourtant les cygnes dorment toujours dehors, non ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

\- Oui, mais avec des plumes, répliqua l'autre. Beaucoup de plumes. Rien à voir avec vos trois poils ridicules.

\- D'où les vêtements et les couvertures.

\- Comme si ça suffisait… » grogna le blond.

Leur voyage s'acheva sans encombre, et ils se mirent immédiatement à la recherche du vendeur de la veille. Il n'était pas encore midi, ce qui signifiait qu'il devait encore se trouver dans les environs. Ils interrogèrent quelques personnes sur les possibles endroits où un colporteur pourrait vendre sa marchandise, mais ils ne le trouvèrent nulle part. Finalement, un marchand leur apprit que l'homme qu'ils cherchaient n'avait pas réussi à trouver de place et avait décidé de partir pour la ville voisine à pied. À cet instant, la frustration de Takumi était devenue tellement palpable qu'elle changeait totalement l'atmosphère autour de lui, la rendant lourde et presque visqueuse. Le mage était toujours étonné par l'intensité avec laquelle le blond exprimait chacune de ses émotions. Comme si elles étaient trop vives pour être contenues, elles irradiaient de lui et l'enveloppaient telle une aura. Même Souma, qui d'ordinaire n'était pas connu pour sa perspicacité, pouvait décrypter chacune d'elle à la seconde où elle fleurissait sur le visage de l'autre. Toutefois, il devait avouer que la gamme de sentiments qu'exprimait le blond depuis qu'il avait perdu ses plumes ne lui plaisait guère, d'où ses efforts continus pour lui changer les idées.

« Bon, il ne nous reste plus qu'à partir pour la ville voisine alors ! » déclara le mage d'un ton optimiste.

Takumi continua de regarder dans le vague d'un air morne et irrité. Le roux dut le tirer ailleurs en proposant de manger un morceau avant de se remettre en route.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, on va les retrouver, ces plumes » lui dit-il à voix basse une fois qu'ils se furent un peu éloignés.

Cela ne sembla pas le convaincre.

Ils s'arrêtèrent rapidement pour manger et repartirent aussitôt dans la direction qu'avait prise le fameux marchand, en espérant le croiser en route. Ils n'eurent toutefois pas cette chance, mais pour une fois, Takumi ne se mit pas à râler contre la marche. Soit il avait fait des progrès depuis la veille, soit il était trop fatigué pour se plaindre…

Ils arrivèrent à destination en milieu d'après-midi, et le temps de remonter la piste de l'homme qu'ils cherchaient, il avait déjà plié boutique pour la nuit. Personne ne put leur dire où il logeait, ni s'il serait de retour le lendemain. Takumi semblait d'humeur tellement massacrante que Souma était surpris de ne pas encore l'avoir entendu hurler de frustration.

En désespoir de cause, ils prirent une chambre dans une auberge en espérant que le marchand serait de retour le lendemain. Le blond partit rapidement se coucher, visiblement épuisé par sa journée de recherches, alors que Souma restait discuter avec quelques clients. Puis, alors que la salle se vidait peu à peu, un homme vint s'asseoir à sa table et demanda de but en blanc :

« Ton ami, c'est un cygne, pas vrai ? »

Interloqué, le mage ne trouva rien à répondre. Une part de lui avait envie d'être honnête, mais l'autre se méfiait de cet inconnu. Il n'avait aucun problème à se lier avec des étrangers, ses déplacements constants n'ayant fait qu'accentuer ce trait naturel de sa personnalité, mais cet homme en savait un peu trop sur le blond à son goût, et son indiscrétion ne lui plaisait pas.

« Pas la peine de le cacher, je vous ai entendus discuter, poursuivit l'inconnu. Pour n'importe qui d'autre ça sonne juste comme une conversation un peu bizarre, mais comme je connais bien son peuple, ça m'a tout de suite interpellé. »

Ces paroles piquèrent la curiosité de Souma qui s'apprêtait à l'inonder de questions sur le sujet, oubliant totalement le fait que le nouveau venu les avait probablement épiés toute la soirée. Toutefois, l'autre homme continua, imperturbable :

« Bref, pourquoi tu voyages avec lui, ça ne me regarde pas. Je voulais simplement te dire de te méfier. Je ne sais pas comment il a perdu ses plumes, mais il y a une chose que je sais au sujet des cygnes comme lui : dès qu'ils les retrouvent, ils s'en vont et on ne les revoit jamais.

\- Vraiment ? demanda le roux lorsqu'il fut évident que l'autre n'avait pas l'intention de développer son propos.

\- . J'en ai entendu plein, des histoires comme ça. Des hommes qui rencontrent des femmes-cygnes sous forme humaine. Elles restent avec eux, se marient et fondent même une famille. Mais à la seconde où elles retrouvent leurs plumes, elles quittent tout : foyer, mari, enfants… Certains sont déjà partis à la recherche de leur compagne, bien sûr, mais je n'ai jamais entendu parler de personne qui soit parvenu à la retrouver. »

Il fit une courte pause avant de reprendre :

« Après, je parle de femmes-cygnes parce que c'est ce dont j'ai le plus entendu parler. Mais à mon avis, les hommes ne sont pas différents. Compagnon, ami, famille… Crois-moi, il partira tout pareil. »

Au fond, Souma n'y croyait pas une seconde. Peu importe le degré d'étrangeté des règles auxquelles pouvait être soumis Takumi, il ne voyait pas pourquoi l'autre partirait sans raison. D'autant plus que ce n'était pas le roux qui avait ses plumes. Il était probable que les femmes-cygnes dont l'autre parlait cherchaient surtout à fuir la personne qui les avait retenues captives pendant tout ce temps. D'ailleurs, si elles étaient vraiment obligées de lui obéir depuis le début…

Le mage frissonna, préférant ne pas songer à tout ce que cette idée impliquait. Surtout s'il devait appliquer tout cela à Takumi. Toutefois, il ne put s'empêcher de demander :

« Mais en général, ces hommes dont vous parlez… Ce sont eux qui leur ont volé leurs plumes, pas vrai ?

\- L'histoire ne le précise pas toujours. Et puis même, regarde ses amis et ses enfants, ils ne les avaient pas non plus et pourtant, eux non plus ne la revoient jamais… »

Toujours sceptique, Souma se contenta de hausser les épaules. L'inconnu soupira :

« Je vois bien que tu ne me crois pas… Tant pis. Au moins maintenant, tu es prévenu. Sur ce… »

L'homme se leva et quitta la salle sans un mot de plus, laissant le mage méditer sur ses paroles… ce qu'il ne fit finalement pas, préférant monter rejoindre son cygne à lui. Il devait s'assurer que le blond n'était pas en train de mourir d'hypothermie, et accessoirement, il sentait qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher. Son compagnon de voyage avait peu de chances d'avoir changé pendant la nuit, ce qui signifiait qu'il allait encore se réveiller avec le soleil et le harceler jusqu'à ce qu'il se lève tout en se plaignant de sa lenteur.

.

Le lendemain, comme prévu, ils étaient prêts aux aurores. Et comme Souma l'avait prédit au moment de se lever, ils auraient pu se reposer plus longtemps, puisqu'ils passèrent une bonne partie de la matinée à attendre l'arrivée du marchand. Pire, ils apprirent finalement plusieurs heures plus tard que toute cette attente était inutile depuis le début : après s'être concentré quelques minutes dessus, Takumi annonça d'un ton sombre que ses plumes n'étaient plus ici et qu'il les sentait s'éloigner. Quelqu'un leur apprit que la personne qu'ils cherchaient était en effet partie pour un village à l'est d'ici, et comme il se situait à proximité, les deux hommes décidèrent de partir à pied.

Ce jour-là, Takumi se sentait étonnamment calme. Le temps était clair et doux, le soleil brillait, et Souma et lui partageaient gaiement des récits de voyage. En l'occurrence, le mage lui racontait sa mésaventure avec une fée, adorable certes, mais qui avait visiblement mieux à faire que voyager avec lui pour payer une dette qu'elle avait contractée en abusant de nectar fermenté un soir et en s'endormant n'importe où. Depuis ce jour, le mage avait appris à faire attention en aidant les inconnus, et plus particulièrement les fées.

Dans ces conditions, le blond commençait presque à apprécier la marche, même s'il regrettait toujours autant ses bonnes vieilles ailes, fort efficaces quoi qu'en dise son compagnon de voyage. Sa bonne humeur retomba toutefois peu après leur arrivée, lorsqu'ils apprirent qu'ils avaient suivi la mauvaise personne. En effet, non seulement le marchand ne correspondait pas à la description qu'en avait donné la jeune femme qui lui avait vendu la cape, mais il n'avait jamais rien entendu à son sujet non plus.

Les deux hommes (dont un contre son gré) poussèrent un long soupir, mais Takumi décida de ne pas se laisser abattre. Il prit un instant pour tenter de détecter ses plumes, puis il se tourna vers Souma pour lui annoncer qu'il sentait leur présence quelque part au nord-est. Il proposa donc de partir dans cette direction, mais le mage ne sembla pas approuver cette idée.

« Et après, demanda-t-il ? On risque de se retrouver dans la même situation, sauf qu'on ne sera même pas certains d'être dans la bonne ville. Honnêtement, je pense que la situation nécessite des mesures plus drastiques.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

\- Retournons sur nos pas. Le tailleur d'hier nous a bien dit qu'il avait acheté quelque chose à l'homme qu'on cherche, pas vrai ?

\- Oui, et ?

\- J'ai un plan. Je ne pensais pas en avoir besoin depuis qu'on sait qui a les plumes, mais on ira beaucoup plus vite avec un peu de magie. Et je connais justement le sort qu'il nous faut. »

L'idée de Souma consistait à se servir d'un objet du marchand pour retrouver sa trace. Le principe était à peu près similaire à la manière dont Takumi sentait la présence de ses plumes, mais il était beaucoup plus précis et avait en outre l'avantage de ne pas se brouiller lorsqu'il se trouvait trop près de l'objet de leurs recherches.

Le blond accepta l'idée avec enthousiasme, et ils se remirent aussitôt en route. Ils parvinrent sans problème à retrouver la personne de la veille (avantage certain des marchands à échoppe), et ayant retenu la leçon du jour, ils confirmèrent une fois encore qu'ils parlaient de la bonne personne. Par chance, l'homme avait été marqué par la cape en plumes de cygne, et avait même hésité à l'acheter pour l'étudier de plus près. En tant que tailleur, il avait bien sûr été capable de la décrire en détails, et son récit ne laissait aucune place au doute. Le convaincre de prêter son achat à Souma fut un peu plus compliqué, mais le mage parvint malgré tout à ses fins contre un sort mineur pour retrouver les aiguilles et les épingles égarées. Il se servit ensuite de l'objet dont il avait besoin pour enchanter une petite boussole qui se mit immédiatement à pointer au nord-est, comme Takumi l'avait annoncé un peu plus tôt. Une fois l'opération terminée, Souma se tourna vers le blond qui l'observait d'un air fasciné, comme toujours face à la magie, et déclara :

« Bien, on ne risque plus de perdre la trace de ta cape maintenant. Comme il est déjà tard, je propose de retourner à l'auberge d'hier et de partir demain matin.

\- Mais ton sort n'affecte que le marchand, pas vrai ? Ce qui veut dire que s'il la vend entre temps, on sera de retour au point de départ, répliqua Takumi.

\- Hmm… C'est vrai. Tu préfères qu'on avance un peu ce soir ? J'ai de quoi nous abriter tous les deux, si on doit dormir dehors. »

Takumi réfléchit un instant avant d'accepter la proposition de Souma. Ils eurent le temps de parcourir quelques kilomètres avant de devoir s'arrêter pour la nuit, et le blond sentait qu'ils se rapprochaient significativement de ses plumes, ce qui le conforta dans sa décision. Néanmoins, la situation se gâta au moment où ils s'installèrent pour manger. Ils n'y avaient pas vraiment fait attention pendant qu'ils marchaient, mais le temps s'était nettement rafraîchi depuis le coucher du soleil. La nuit s'annonçait particulièrement froide, ce que Souma n'avait pas prévu lorsqu'il avait proposé de dormir dehors. Quant à Takumi, il l'avait senti venir, mais il pensait que son compagnon de voyage avait tout ce qu'il fallait. Toutefois, ils avaient tous les deux négligé un point essentiel : comme il voyageait d'ordinaire seul, le mage ne transportait qu'une seule couverture vraiment chaude. Or, au vu de la température extérieure et malgré l'excellente isolation de la tente, il semblait évident qu'ils en auraient tous les deux besoin.

Au fond, Takumi n'avait rien contre l'idée de la partager avec le roux. La seule chose qui l'embêtait, c'étaient ses vagues notions d'étiquette humaine concernant l'intimité : il n'était pas censé dormir avec n'importe qui ! Sa mère le lui avait dit et répété toute son enfance, particulièrement parce qu'Isami et lui avaient tendance à partager le même lit pour se tenir chaud lorsque les nuits étaient froides, ce comportement étant perçu comme normal pour son peuple. Cependant, il se rappela que Souma n'était pas n'importe qui, et de toute façon, la situation était particulière. Malheureusement, s'il pouvait encore entendre sa mère lui seriner cette règle capitale, le blond ne se souvenait plus si certaines entorses étaient permises ou non… Néanmoins, il décida pour une fois de prendre le risque d'enfreindre une importante convention sociale et d'invoquer les circonstances exceptionnelles.

Une fois ce dilemme moral résolu, un second problème, un peu plus sérieux, se présenta à lui : la couverture n'était pas spécialement large, et aucune position ne leur permettait de se couvrir tous les deux. Au bout de plusieurs minutes d'agitation, son compagnon de tente poussa un soupir agacé et se colla contre le blond avant de passer un bras autour de sa taille, réduisant la distance entre eux au maximum.

Surpris, Takumi se raidit. S'il avait quelques doutes sur le partage de lit, il était certain que cette position allait totalement à l'encontre des conventions sociales humaines… Cependant, force était de constater qu'ils étaient désormais tous les deux entièrement couverts et au chaud. De plus, la situation ne semblait pas spécialement déranger Souma et après tout, c'était lui l'humain. Peut-être que ses propres notions d'étiquette étaient dépassées ? Quoi qu'il en soit, Takumi décida de ne pas y faire attention plus longtemps. De toute façon, il devait bien l'admettre, il se trouvait très bien dans les bras du mage et tant qu'il pouvait dormir au chaud, il n'avait pas l'intention de se plaindre.

.

Contrairement à ce que pensait Takumi, Souma était loin d'être aussi à l'aise avec la situation qu'il en avait l'air, ne serait-ce que parce que les notions d'étiquette du blond concernant l'intimité et la proxémique étaient encore parfaitement à jour.

À quand remontait la dernière fois qu'il avait tenu quelqu'un dans ses bras de cette manière ? Des images de son passé commencèrent lentement à affluer, et le roux déglutit. Les cheveux de Takumi lui frôlaient le visage, emplissant à chaque inspiration ses narines d'une douce odeur d'eau, d'herbe et de vase qui, étrangement, était loin d'être désagréable. D'ailleurs, l'autre n'avait pas l'air de trouver la situation plus embêtante que cela. Après un court instant de gêne palpable, il s'était rapidement détendu et semblait s'être endormi. Or, si le blond ne pensait visiblement rien de spécial de la situation, le mieux à faire pour Souma était sans doute d'agir comme si tout était parfaitement normal.

Alors que le mage commençait à se détendre, Takumi bougea un peu à la recherche d'une position plus confortable, faisant revenir sa gêne. Toutefois, le roux devait admettre qu'au-delà du côté socialement peu acceptable de leur position, il se sentait plutôt bien…

.

Takumi passa une excellente nuit et se réveilla le lendemain matin aux premiers rayons du soleil, le visage enfoui dans une douce source de chaleur qui se révéla bien vite être le cou de Souma. Encore à moitié endormi, il poussa un soupir de bien-être et entreprit de se plonger encore plus dans ce petit cocon douillet, avant de réaliser avec surprise qu'il sentait le pouls du mage s'accélérer de manière significative. Se souvenant soudain que leur position était, pour la peine, socialement très inacceptable, il leva lentement la tête et s'écarta légèrement pour voir ce que faisait l'autre.

Il le découvrit parfaitement réveillé, le regard dans le vague et d'énormes cernes noires sous les yeux. Submergé par une vague de culpabilité, le blond demanda :

« Souma, ça va ? J'ai trop bougé pendant la nuit ? »

Sa question sembla tirer le roux de sa rêverie, et il baissa les yeux vers lui avant de répondre avec un grand sourire :

« Tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas. Et toi, tu as bien dormi ?

\- Comme un loir » répondit Takumi en souriant à son tour.

Il entreprit ensuite de se dégager de leur lit de fortune en déclarant qu'ils feraient bien de se remettre en route au plus vite, et il sortit de la tente en laissant un Souma totalement désemparé fixer le plafond de toile d'un air absent.

Pour être honnête, il avait extrêmement mal dormi. Pas que sa position fût particulièrement inconfortable, mais Takumi avait passé la majeure partie de la nuit à se coller à lui, et le mage avait été de plus en plus gêné par la situation, ce qui, maintenant qu'il y songeait, n'était pas du tout son genre. À vrai dire, il avait passé tout ce temps à se poser des questions existentielles. Entre autres, il se demandait si la peau du blond était aussi douce qu'elle en avait l'air, par exemple comme ses cheveux, aussi soyeux et légers que du duvet. D'ailleurs, que se passerait-il si… Bref, il avait eu toute la nuit pour y penser, et il ne pouvait plus nier la vérité : Takumi ne le laissait pas indifférent. L'idée ne le choquait pas spécialement, mais ces sentiments étaient plus embêtants qu'autre chose, surtout si l'histoire qu'il avait entendue l'avant-veille à l'auberge se révélait être vraie…

Avec un soupir de résignation, il se leva et s'habilla rapidement avant de quitter la tente à son tour. Il retrouva Takumi à l'extérieur, et après avoir fini de préparer leur petit-déjeuner, le blond se dépêcha de rentrer pour se changer en râlant après la lenteur du roux. Quand Souma répliqua qu'il aurait pu le faire avant, l'autre se contenta de lui rétorquer sèchement, comme toujours dans ce genre de situation :

« Conventions sociales. »

Il faudrait vraiment qu'ils aient une discussion à ce sujet un jour, songea Souma…

* * *

La couleur est annoncée, ça ne deviendra guère plus épique que ça. En même temps en 4 chapitres... Enfin bref, je devrais peut-être arrêter de me flageller pour ça.

À la prochaine !


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous ! Me voilà avec un peu d'avance (un tout petit peu mais chut).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Il fallut encore deux jours à Souma et Takumi pour retrouver le marchand, et après leur nuit à la belle étoile, le mage insista pour dormir dans une auberge. Au début, le blond était surpris par l'insistance de son compagnon de voyage, mais il l'attribua simplement au fait que l'autre avait passé une mauvaise nuit par sa faute (ce qui, en un sens, était vrai), et décida donc de respecter sa décision. Quant à Souma, il se prenait à songer de plus en plus souvent aux paroles de l'inconnu de l'auberge, se demandant chaque fois si Takumi allait vraiment partir pour de bon et trouvant de plus en plus difficile de repousser cette pensée. Il devint peu à peu plus silencieux et renfermé, comme à chaque fois qu'il était obsédé par une idée quelconque, à tel point que la veille du jour où ils retrouvèrent enfin le marchand, le blond lui demanda directement ce qui n'allait pas, de cet air à la fois inquiet et irrité dont il avait le secret.

Le mage hésita un instant à lui répondre que tout allait bien, mais il se ravisa et lui fit part de ses doutes, se sentant un peu plus ridicule à chaque mot.

« Oh, ça ? Mais tu sais, si ces femmes ne reviennent jamais, ce n'est pas parce qu'elles ne peuvent pas, c'est parce qu'elles ne veulent surtout pas rentrer, déclara finalement Takumi au terme de l'explication du roux. J'en ai rencontré plusieurs, et c'est toujours la même histoire : l'homme prend ses plumes et les cache, puis il se présente en sauveur et elles ne peuvent rien faire parce que cachées ou non, c'est quand même lui qui les a. Bien sûr que ça leur fend le cœur de quitter leur famille, surtout que certaines ont vraiment fini par s'attacher à l'homme qui leur a pris leurs plumes. Sauf qu'elles savent très bien que si elles reviennent, elles risquent de perdre encore leur liberté, et c'est hors de question. »

Bien que soulagé par ses paroles, Souma ne put s'empêcher de demander :

« Donc tu ne vas pas disparaître une fois qu'on aura tes plumes ?

\- Bien sûr que non, pourquoi je ferais une chose pareille ? Je vais sûrement devoir m'absenter un moment pour prévenir Isami que tout va bien et qu'il peut arrêter les recherches de son côté, mais j'ai bien l'intention de revenir ! »

Cette réponse fit sourire le mage qui ne posa pas plus de questions. Un silence tranquille s'installa alors entre eux, jusqu'à ce que Takumi déclare d'un ton pensif, le regard fixé sur l'horizon :

« Tu sais, ça ne me dérangerait pas de faire ça plus longtemps… Voyager avec toi, je veux dire. »

Le sourire de Souma s'élargit.

« Tu pourrais, répondit-il. Mais tu n'es pas censé rester avec ton frère ? »

Le blond se tourna vers lui et lui lança un regard surpris. Apparemment, il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il avait prononcé ces paroles à voix haute, ou il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Souma l'entende. Il finit toutefois par lui rendre son sourire avant de répliquer :

« Il peut s'en sortir sans moi, au pire. Ça ne serait pas la première fois qu'on fait route à part quelque temps. »

Ils poursuivirent leur route en discutant des conditions pour que Takumi puisse voyager avec lui dans un confort optimal (ce qui impliquait, entre autres, d'acheter une autre couverture), et c'est dans une ambiance détendue qu'ils arrivèrent à destination et retrouvèrent enfin la personne qu'ils cherchaient.

Malheureusement, leur bonne humeur fut de courte durée. En effet, dès qu'ils demandèrent au marchand ce qu'était devenue la cape en plumes de cygne, il leur apprit qu'il l'avait vendue à une jeune femme à peine quelques heures plus tôt. Il ne put la leur décrire que très vaguement, et il n'avait aucune autre information à leur fournir pour les aider à la retrouver. Le visage de Takumi s'assombrit à mesure que la conversation avançait, et lorsqu'il fut évident qu'ils n'obtiendraient rien d'intéressant, il s'éloigna d'un air las, suivi de près par le mage.

« Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait, demanda le blond ? On ne sait même pas si cette femme habite ici… »

Souma soupira et réfléchit à une solution. Toutefois, il ne voyait aucun sort qui lui permettrait de retrouver la nouvelle propriétaire des plumes rapidement. Il déclara donc à regret qu'ils allaient devoir chercher des informations à l'ancienne, en espérant retrouver sa trace ou obtenir un moyen d'orienter la boussole vers elle.

Ils errèrent dans les rues en quête d'informations, suivant vaguement la piste que sentait le blond, mais leurs recherches n'étaient guère fructueuses. La ville était plus grande que les autres lieux qu'ils avaient visités jusqu'à présent, et la personne qu'ils cherchaient ne semblait pas très connue dans les environs. Takumi commençait à en avoir assez…

Alors qu'il se demandait s'ils pourraient apprendre quelque chose avant la nuit, son attention fut attirée par des bruits venant d'un peu plus loin dans la rue. Plusieurs personnes s'étaient attroupées autour d'un groupe de musiciens, et à mesure qu'il approchait, Takumi parvenait à discerner les sons joyeux des différents instruments. Retrouvant son sourire, il pressa le pas pour se rapprocher. Alors que les notes se faisaient plus distinctes, il oublia Souma qui le suivait en lui demandant s'il avait trouvé quelque chose. Tous ses soucis prirent soudain leur envol, emportant avec eux ses plumes perdues et son inquiétude quant à leur nouvelle propriétaire. À cet instant, son univers se résumait entièrement à la musique qui résonnait dans la rue.

En se faufilant entre les spectateurs, il aperçut un groupe de danseurs. Il ignorait s'ils faisaient partie de la troupe ou des badauds, mais il s'en moquait. N'écoutant que ses pieds, il se glissa parmi eux et se joignit à la danse. Savoir si les autres étaient surpris de le voir arriver sans prévenir n'avait aucune importance : il s'intégrait avec aisance et pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait perdu ses plumes, il se sentait à sa place.

Il ne s'arrêta qu'à la fin du morceau, à regret, et attendit un instant, les yeux clos, dans l'espoir que les musiciens enchaîneraient sur quelque chose d'autre. Ses espoirs furent toutefois déçus et il finit par rouvrir les yeux pour découvrir tous les regards braqués sur lui. Il cessa immédiatement de se sentir dans son élément, et son enthousiasme fondit comme un flocon de neige dans un feu de camp. À vrai dire, il fut vaporisé en une fraction de seconde, sans même repasser par l'état liquide.

Mortifié, le blond se surprit à chercher Souma du regard, prêt à fuir dans sa direction en s'excusant d'avoir gâché le spectacle. Il sentait que ses joues étaient en feu, et la gêne qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de contenir était tellement forte qu'elle le faisait trembler. Bien sûr, il se targuait d'être un excellent danseur, parmi les siens. Néanmoins, maintenant qu'il y songeait, il ne savait pas vraiment si les humains jugeraient ses performances sur les mêmes critères…

Takumi repéra rapidement le roux et constata qu'il avait l'air encore plus éberlué que le reste de la foule. Il se mordit la lèvre, sentant le rouge remonter jusqu'à ses oreilles. Il entendait déjà l'autre le railler sur sa performance, et il ne se lasserait sûrement pas de ce nouveau sujet de moquerie avant plusieurs jours. Le blond aurait dû savoir que danser ainsi était une erreur.

Il s'apprêtait malgré tout à entamer sa retraite stratégique vers le mage, préférant affronter ses moqueries plutôt que celles de la foule entière, lorsque des battements de mains se firent entendre. Surpris et mort de honte, il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour se rappeler qu'il s'agissait d'applaudissements, qui se propageaient d'ailleurs à une vitesse folle. Les musiciens firent une révérence et les danseurs se séparèrent en deux groupes. L'un rejoignit la troupe, et l'autre retourna se mêler aux spectateurs. En partant, le blond reçut même quelques compliments et tapes amicales dans le dos. Finalement, il n'avait pas fait de faux pas. Il se tourna de nouveau vers le mage, le visage rayonnant de soulagement. Souma avait quitté son air étonné et applaudissait avec les autres en le regardant avec un large sourire. Pendant une seconde, Takumi se sentit tellement euphorique qu'il aurait pu se jeter sur lui pour l'embrasser.

Ou peut-être pas. Absolument pas, même. Quelle idée !

Le blond prit un instant pour contenir son enthousiasme et revint vers le mage en s'efforçant de conserver un air détaché.

« Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais danser comme ça » remarqua le roux d'un ton impressionné lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur.

Takumi haussa les épaules et répliqua :

« Bien sûr que si, pourquoi crois-tu que je reprenne forme humaine en temps normal ?

\- Vraiment, c'est pour ça ? Tu n'as jamais voulu me le dire…

\- Ah ? Je pensais… » mentit-il.

En réalité, il n'avait jamais osé l'avouer à Souma, de peur qu'il se moque de lui. S'il avait su que le mage serait aussi enthousiaste, il lui aurait dit la vérité plus tôt.

« Tous les cygnes peuvent danser comme ça ? »

Takumi acquiesça, mais ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter avec fierté :

« Je fais quand même partie des meilleurs danseurs. »

Ils continuèrent à converser sur le sujet, jusqu'au moment où, pendant un instant de silence, le blond sentit quelqu'un lui attraper fermement le poignet. Il s'apprêta à réagir, mais une voix de femme vint lui murmurer à l'oreille d'un ton impérieux :

« Retrouve-moi aux portes sud de la ville. Seul. Et pas un mot à ton ami. »

Le sang de Takumi se glaça. La personne disparut dans la foule aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, mais le cygne ne doutait pas une seconde de son identité : il venait de croiser la route de la nouvelle propriétaire de ses plumes. Et contrairement à tous les autres humains qui les avaient eues en leur possession depuis qu'il les avait perdues, elle savait pertinemment ce qu'elle venait d'acquérir et le pouvoir que l'objet lui conférait sur lui. Or, vu la manière dont elle avait présenté son ordre, ses intentions ne semblaient pas louables le moins du monde. Takumi ignorait ce qu'elle avait en tête exactement, mais elle ne lui inspirait pas confiance…

Toutefois, elle avait ses plumes, et ses ordres étaient absolus. Qu'il le veuille ou non, il n'avait d'autre choix que de lui obéir. Retrouver la porte sud ne devrait pas être un problème si la femme avait gardé la cape sur elle. En revanche, Takumi aurait sans doute beaucoup plus de mal à se débarrasser de Souma sans lui dire la vérité, d'autant plus que cela allait totalement à l'encontre de ce qu'il avait vraiment envie de faire, à cet instant.

Il ne le répéterait jamais assez, mais cette règle d'obéissance à qui avait ses plumes était complètement stupide. Stupide et inviolable, à son grand regret…

.

Comme prévu, Takumi eut un mal fou à convaincre Souma de poursuivre les recherches séparément. À vrai dire, ses réticences étaient parfaitement justifiées, sachant que la dernière fois qu'ils avaient essayé de le faire, le blond s'était complètement perdu et le mage avait dû passer le reste de la soirée à le chercher pour le ramener à l'auberge…

Takumi finit toutefois par parvenir à ses fins et, comme prévu, il n'eut qu'à suivre la vague trace laissée par ses plumes pour retrouver son lieu de rendez-vous. La jeune femme était déjà là, seule, et il était évident qu'elle l'attendait avec impatience.

Elle sourit en le voyant arriver. Maintenant qu'il pouvait la regarder de plus près, Takumi se dit qu'elle n'avait pas l'air d'être méchante. Peut-être qu'elle accepterait de lui rendre son bien, finalement ? Avec un peu de chance, elle pensait simplement que Souma risquait de lui prendre ses plumes si elle les lui rendait devant lui. Toutefois, ses espoirs furent vite réduits à néant lorsque la personne en face de lui commença à parler :

« Je le savais ! Dès que je t'ai vu danser, j'ai su que ça ne pouvait être que toi ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec un immense sourire, son regard brillant d'excitation.

Son expression aurait pu être agréable, mais aux yeux de Takumi, elle avait surtout l'air d'une femme dangereuse et potentiellement folle.

« J'ai tes plumes, comme tu dois t'en douter, continua-t-elle sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Si tu savais comme je suis heureuse de les avoir trouvées ! Surtout à un prix pareil, c'était une véritable affaire ! Je n'en reviens pas que le marchand n'ait pas été capable de reconnaître des plumes d'hommes-cygne ! Bien sûr, je ne pouvais pas être sûre que ce n'étaient pas des plumes de femme, mais au fond j'étais certaine qu'elles appartenaient à un beau jeune homme comme toi… »

Son visage s'était fait plus rêveur à mesure qu'elle racontait son histoire, mais Takumi n'avait retenu qu'une chose : ses intentions étaient très claires maintenant, et il n'était pas près de se retransformer en cygne. La jeune femme se rapprocha de lui et commença à lui tourner autour en le jaugeant comme s'il était une bête de concours. Le blond retint un frisson à grand-peine. Si seulement Souma était là… D'ailleurs, le reverrait-il seulement un jour ? Si ses soupçons concernant la nouvelle propriétaire de ses plumes étaient fondés, il était probable que non. Tout comme Isami, d'ailleurs. Takumi se mordit la lèvre et prit une grande inspiration, tâchant de se calmer. Il devait absolument garder son sang-froid, sinon il n'arriverait jamais à rien. Pendant ce temps, l'autre poursuivait joyeusement :

« J'ai beaucoup lu sur les hommes-cygnes, tu sais, mais je n'en avais jamais vu un en vrai. Vous êtes encore plus beaux que je l'avais imaginé. Ou peut-être est-ce juste toi ? Si ça se trouve, j'ai tiré le gros lot ! »

Takumi s'efforça de se calmer et se mit à réfléchir à une manière polie de la convaincre de lui rendre ses plumes.

« En tout cas, tu as eu de la chance de tomber sur moi ! Je n'ose même pas imaginer si un braconnier avait trouvé ces plumes avant moi. Ou quelqu'un de mal intentionné en général, d'ailleurs. »

En entendant ces mots, le blond ne put s'empêcher de demander d'un ton qu'il espérait innocent :

« Et vous ? Quelles sont vos intentions ?

\- Voyons, ce n'est pas la peine de me vouvoyer ! Est-ce une manière de traiter sa future femme ?

\- C'était donc ça, soupira-t-il. Bien sûr que c'était ça… »

Il ne voyait pas en quoi l'obliger à l'épouser alors qu'il ne la connaissait pas et n'avait aucune intention de la connaître était mieux que se retrouver à la merci d'un braconnier, mais il semblait évident que cette personne ne pensait pas à mal. Takumi ne savait pas s'il s'agissait d'une bonne ou d'une mauvaise chose.

Comme pour confirmer ses pensées, l'inconnue s'exclama avec enthousiasme :

« Évidemment ! Comme dans les contes ! Quoique je n'en ai jamais lu un où la princesse achète les plumes… Et je ne suis pas exactement une princesse non plus. Mais il faut une première fois à tout ! Tu vas voir, toi et moi, nous serons le couple le plus heureux du monde ! Oh, j'ai tellement hâte de te présenter à ma famille ! Ça rabattra le caquet de ma grande sœur, tiens. D'ailleurs, je ne t'ai toujours pas demandé ton nom.

\- Takumi, prononça-t-il à contrecœur.

\- Takumi ? Mais quel joli nom ! J'aurais songé à quelque chose d'un peu plus féérique, mais en fait ça te va très bien ! Au fait, je m'appelle Aurora. Ravie de te rencontrer !

\- De même, répondit-il machinalement. Mais tu sais, poursuivit-il avant qu'elle puisse lui ordonner de la suivre (ou autre chose du même ordre), nous venons juste de nous rencontrer, alors peut-être… vaudrait-il mieux apprendre à nous connaître avant de parler de mariage ?

\- Oh, bien sûr, je ne compte pas t'épouser comme ça ! J'ai déjà tout prévu, et je suis sûre que nous serons vite inséparables.

\- Et en attendant, tu pourrais peut-être me rendre mes plumes ?

\- Quoi, pour que tu t'envoles tout de suite après ? Ne me prends pas pour une idiote ! Je te l'ai dit, je connais bien ton peuple. Bien sûr, je ne doute pas que l'amour ne tardera pas à fleurir entre nous, mais quoi qu'il arrive, je garde ces plumes.

\- Je ne suis pas _obligé_ de m'envoler, tu sais ? Je serais juste un peu plus à l'aise si je les avais… »

Takumi sentait que c'était peine perdue. Le regard d'Aurora s'était fait plus froid à mesure qu'il parlait, et c'est sans surprise qu'elle répliqua :

« Quoi, je te fais peur ? Est-ce une façon de traiter ta future épouse ? Tu pourrais me faire un peu confiance, tout de même ! Je n'ai rien fait de mal ! Et je suis sûre que tu seras bientôt le plus heureux des maris. Je ferai tout pour. Tu n'as aucun souci à te faire ! »

Le cygne cherchait désespérément de nouveaux arguments, mais il sentait que la fin était proche. Bientôt, elle allait lui ordonner de la suivre avant de reprendre son incessant babillage à propos de leur futur mariage, et Takumi ne pourrait rien faire contre. Si seulement il pouvait trouver un dernier argument, quelque chose d'imparable qui…

« Takumi, enfin je te retrouve ! » s'exclama quelqu'un dans son dos.

Le blond reconnut immédiatement la voix de Souma et se tourna vers lui avec un immense sourire, plus soulagé que jamais. Il commençait sérieusement à penser qu'il ne le reverrait jamais, et l'idée le terrifiait presque autant que la perte de sa liberté.

« Takumi, je croyais t'avoir ordonné de ne pas parler de notre rendez-vous à cette personne, siffla Aurora d'un ton irrité.

\- Oh, pardon, je ne t'avais pas vue, s'excusa le roux dès qu'il l'aperçut. Tu es ?

\- Rien de moins que sa future femme, alors je vous prierais de nous laisser tranquilles » répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

Ses bonnes manières semblèrent toutefois lui revenir (plus ou moins) et elle demanda :

« Et vous êtes ?

\- Quoi ? Takumi, tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu avais une fiancée ! » s'exclama le mage en se tournant vers lui d'un air surpris, ignorant de nouveau la jeune femme.

Takumi soupira et annonça d'un ton amer :

« Elle a mes plumes.

\- C'est bien ce que je craignais… Dans ce cas, je vais devoir te demander de les lui rendre, déclara-t-il en se tournant vers Aurora avec un large sourire.

\- Hors de question, cracha la jeune femme. Qu'est-ce que vous allez en faire, de toute façon ?

\- Moi ? Rien. Mais je n'ai pas fait toute cette route avec Takumi pour le laisser entre les mains d'une inconnue. Donc si tu pouvais avoir l'amabilité de les lui rendre, je pourrais même te les échanger contre un sort de ton choix. Qu'en dis-tu ?

\- Je garde ces plumes. »

Alors qu'il s'efforçait de conserver un air poli et aimable, Souma bouillait intérieurement. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que les plumes de Takumi tombent entre les mains d'une jeune femme récalcitrante ? Maintenant, ils étaient tous les deux plus ou moins sans recours…

En temps normal, le mage aurait pu attirer le sac de l'autre vers lui, ou l'immobiliser pour récupérer la cape, ou simplement la plaquer au sol pour s'en emparer. Malheureusement, toutes les solutions simples et directes étaient hors de sa portée. Il soupira intérieurement, se trouvant toujours aussi incapable de maudire Erina l'Enchanteresse de lui avoir jeté un sort pareil. Mine de rien, sa définition de « ne pas faire de mal à une femme » était extrêmement large, d'autant plus que, si sa mémoire était bonne, il n'avait rien fait de spécial pour mériter une telle punition. À quel sujet s'étaient-ils disputés déjà ? Il ne savait même plus… Il ne l'avait pas revue depuis des années, leurs routes s'étant séparées peu après cet événement. Toutefois, aujourd'hui plus que jamais, Souma se dit qu'il serait peut-être temps qu'il retourne la voir pour se réconcilier avec elle et, si possible, se débarrasser de ce fichu sort…

Dire qu'il avait promis à Takumi de lui venir en aide si la personne qui avait ses plumes avait de mauvaises intentions, et qu'il se retrouvait presque aussi impuissant que lui. Quoiqu'au pire, se dit-il, il pourrait toujours la harceler jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède ? À moins que cela n'entre également dans la définition qu'avait Erina de « ne pas faire de mal à une femme »… Au fond, cela ne l'aurait guère étonné.

Il lança un regard d'excuses au blond qui le fixait d'un air suppliant. Il ne pouvait décemment pas lui expliquer la situation maintenant, mais il se promit de le faire au plus vite. Pour le moment, il devrait tenter de trouver une autre solution _avant_ que la jeune femme se lasse et décide de partir avec Takumi. Il tenta de négocier avec elle un moment, mais il semblait évident que rien de ce qu'il avait à offrir ne l'intéressait, même ses sorts les plus complexes. Pire, elle semblait convaincue que Takumi lui appartenait et qu'elle l'avait légalement acheté en même temps que ses plumes, et rien ne pouvait la détourner de cette idée. D'ailleurs, elle ne voyait même pas où était le mal. Pour elle, la situation était aussi normale que dans les contes qu'elle avait lus toute son enfance.

À court d'arguments, le mage soupira. Peut-être que s'il faisait semblant d'être l'amant du cygne, l'autre les laisserait tranquilles ? Cela semblait peu probable et risquait d'exposer le blond à des problèmes encore plus conséquents en cas d'échec, mais pour le moment il n'avait pas de meilleure solution à proposer.

À cet instant, Souma aurait tout donné pour un bon gros _deux ex machina_. Néanmoins, ayant appris à compter uniquement sur lui-même pour se tirer d'ennui, il n'espérait pas grand-chose de l'univers. Et comme visiblement, ledit univers adorait détromper le mage dans ses certitudes, les événements prirent une tournure des plus improbables.

Au moment où il allait mettre son plan à exécution en espérant que Takumi le suivrait sans éveiller les soupçons de la jeune femme, une volée de cygnes sauvages fondit soudain sur elle et l'attaqua férocement. Le temps sembla ralentir, et chaque seconde de la scène se grava à jamais dans l'esprit du roux. L'instant était presque magique, et son cerveau avait immédiatement décidé de n'en pas perdre une miette et de garder ce souvenir bien au chaud pour les jours de pluie. Pendant que la jeune femme se débattait au milieu des volatiles en colère qui semblaient en vouloir particulièrement à son visage, l'un des cygnes parvint à lui arracher son sac. Dans sa panique, elle s'enfuit en hurlant, les bras en l'air pour se protéger des attaques qui pleuvaient sur elle, sans penser une seconde à ses affaires. Certains la poursuivirent sans merci, continuant de lui asséner de féroces coups de bec, tandis que d'autres restèrent en arrière pour garder le précieux bagage. L'un d'eux se tourna ensuite vers Takumi et fit un mouvement que Souma ne put interpréter que comme un hochement de tête entendu. Le temps reprit alors son cours normal, et tout le groupe repartit comme il était venu, sous l'air éberlué du mage qui peinait encore à réaliser ce qui venait de se produire. D'où venaient ces cygnes, d'abord ? Et surtout pourquoi s'en étaient-ils directement pris à… ?

« Je peux savoir ce qui vient de se passer ? » demanda-t-il finalement en se tournant vers un Takumi aussi étonné que lui.

L'autre cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de répondre d'un ton incertain :

« Une volée de cygnes en colère vient de me permettre de récupérer mes plumes ?

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais… »

Le mage se pencha alors pour attraper le sac et en extirpa la cape avant de le reposer à l'abri, des fois que la jeune femme se sente le courage de revenir plus tard récupérer ses affaires.

« Un coup pareil… ça ressemble bien à ma mère… déclara le blond d'un ton pensif alors que Souma revenait vers lui.

\- Rappelle-moi de ne jamais mettre ta mère en colère…

\- Ça vaut pour les cygnes en général. On ne s'attire pas les foudres d'un cygne impunément.

\- Pourtant, je le fais régulièrement et je n'ai jamais eu de problème, répliqua Souma d'un ton amusé.

\- C'est seulement parce que je t'aime, ça… »

Takumi porta sa main à sa bouche dès que les mots en furent sortis, trop tard. Il leva lentement les yeux vers le mage avec un air gêné, alors que Souma baissait le regard vers la touffe blanche et soyeuse dans sa main.

Il avait les plumes. Takumi ne pouvait pas lui mentir.

Son visage se fendit un instant d'un sourire béat. Il tâcha toutefois de reprendre contenance et, d'un mouvement un peu raide, il tendit la cape au blond qui s'en empara d'un air revêche, entièrement gâché par la teinte rouge vif qu'avaient pris ses joues.

Takumi s'éclaircit la gorge avant de déclarer :

« Bon, je crois que je vais y aller. Il faut que je prévienne Isami que le problème est réglé. Je ne devrais pas en avoir pour longtemps.

\- Bien sûr. Tu veux peut-être… ?

\- Oh, je pense que je vais juste… »

Finalement, Takumi s'arrangea pour reprendre sa forme de cygne et se dépêtrer de ses vêtements sous le regard amusé de Souma qui, tel la bonne âme charitable qu'il était, s'empressa de croiser les bras et de profiter du spectacle sans lever le petit doigt pour lui venir en aide.

Takumi lui lança un dernier regard, dont le mage ne sut pas vraiment s'il était irrité ou non, avant de s'élancer pour prendre son envol.

« Ça va aller ou tu auras besoin d'aide ? » ne put s'empêcher de demander le roux d'un ton narquois.

Il reçut un sifflement agacé pour toute réponse, et le cygne décolla tant bien que mal avant de disparaître à l'horizon.

* * *

Des fois je me demande si je n'ai pas écrit toute cette histoire juste pour l'attaque des cygnes en colère (ça, et le dernier chapitre, mais vous verrez tout ça en temps venu).

J'espère que ça vous a plu et à la semaine prochaine !


	4. Chapter 4

Salut à tous ! Me revoilà avec le dernier chapitre qui, ne nous leurrons pas, est... court. En même temps je ne savais pas trop comment découper cette partie autrement.

Bref, bonne lecture !

* * *

Souma attendit le retour de Takumi pendant cinq jours entiers. Il avait hésité au début à dormir dans une auberge, mais il avait finalement pris la décision d'installer son campement non loin de l'endroit où ils s'étaient séparés, à l'écart de la route, au cas où le blond reviendrait de nuit. L'endroit était plutôt sûr et jusqu'à présent, personne n'était venu l'en déloger. Toutefois, la situation était précaire et le roux craignait chaque jour un peu plus que le cygne ne revienne jamais. Bien sûr, il se doutait que « ne pas en avoir pour longtemps » était une notion toute relative (au moins autant, sinon plus, que la notion de respect des femmes d'Erina…), mais cela commençait à faire long et malgré l'assurance de Takumi qu'il reviendrait, le mage ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. À moins que l'autre ait fait une mauvaise rencontre ?

Comme à chaque fois qu'il se posait ce genre de questions, Souma repoussa ces pensées d'un soupir, reprenant le cours de ses activités. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour se changer les idées consistait à acquérir de nouvelles affaires pour préparer au mieux le retour de Takumi. En l'occurrence, le mage était en train de lier des sorts à un sac de voyage en se demandant comment l'améliorer pour lui permettre de transporter ses plumes de façon optimale.

Au pire, se disait-il, si l'autre ne revenait pas, il pourrait toujours revendre ces objets et bien plus cher qu'il les avait achetés. De toute façon, sa décision était prise : s'il n'avait aucune nouvelle de Takumi d'ici trois jours, il serait temps de partir. L'idée de reprendre la route sans le blond lui fendait le cœur, mais il ne pouvait pas passer sa vie à l'attendre. De plus, rien ne l'empêchait de prévenir ses nouveaux contacts en ville de sa prochaine destination ou de laisser des indications, des fois que le cygne arrive après son départ. Et s'il voyageait suffisamment lentement, l'autre ne devrait pas avoir trop de mal à le retrouver, pas vrai ?

Quoique, avec son sens de l'orientation, c'était peut-être un peu compromis. Mais avec une bonne surveillance aérienne, et si le mage trouvait un moyen d'attirer son attention… Peut-être un cerf-volant ? L'idée semblait un peu ridicule mais pouvait fonctionner. Et après tout, depuis quand se souciait-il des apparences ? Ceci dit, comme il n'y avait guère de vent ces jours-ci, une autre solution s'imposerait peut-être. Et pourquoi pas…

Souma soupira pour la énième fois et décida de se concentrer sur le meilleur moyen de renforcer les lanières du sac sur lequel il travaillait toujours. Quoique pour cela, il pourrait simplement utiliser un morceau de cuir épais, il n'avait pas forcément besoin de se servir de magie.

.

À la fin de son septième jour d'attente, alors qu'il était comme à son habitude posté à proximité de l'endroit où il avait vu le cygne pour la dernière fois, l'attention du mage fut attirée par une série de chuintements courts qui semblaient provenir d'au-dessus de lui. Intrigué, il leva les yeux et se retrouva nez à bec avec un cygne sauvage qui lui fonçait dessus à grande vitesse. Trop surpris pour réagir, il laissa l'oiseau s'approcher et se retrouva soudain plaqué au sol par un Takumi hilare, souriant comme jamais et surtout, ce qui était à prévoir, complètement nu. Il n'eut toutefois pas le temps de faire remonter l'information au principal concerné, car son attention fut soudain accaparée par une paire de lèvres fraîches qui vinrent se coller contre les siennes avec enthousiasme. Ignorant le fait qu'ils étaient tous les deux beaucoup trop occupés à sourire pour s'embrasser correctement, Souma passa sa main derrière la nuque de Takumi, glissant ses doigts dans ses mèches soyeuses, et parvint enfin à retrouver suffisamment de sérieux pour approfondir le contact.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, le mage se retrouva face à l'expression rayonnante du blond qui le salua d'un ton essoufflé. Le regard de Souma glissa quelques secondes sur son corps, puis ses yeux revinrent se planter dans les siens alors qu'il murmurait, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres :

« Takumi, il ne te manque pas quelque chose ? »

Le visage du blond se décomposa en une fraction de seconde alors qu'il se jetait en arrière, et le mage éclata de rire avant de lui indiquer la pile de vêtements qu'il avait préparés à son intention.

Lorsqu'il eut repris contenance et que l'autre eut fini de se préparer, Souma déclara d'un ton de reproche :

« Tu es en retard…

\- Je n'ai pas dit quand j'allais revenir, se défendit le blond.

\- Mais tu as dit que ça ne te prendrait pas longtemps. Et une semaine entière, ça commence à faire beaucoup pour du "pas longtemps"…

\- Question de point de vue » rétorqua Takumi en détournant le regard d'un air boudeur.

Il soupira ensuite avant d'avouer :

« Désolé. Il m'a fallu un moment pour retrouver la trace d'Isami, et après je me suis perdu en route…

\- Moi qui pensais que les oiseaux avaient un meilleur sens de l'orientation que les humains… Il semble que ça ne s'applique pas à toi » se moqua Souma.

Takumi poussa un soupir agacé, mais ne trouva rien à répondre.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, tes affaires sont presque prêtes, reprit le mage. On pourra se mettre en route d'ici demain, je peux finir le reste en chemin.

\- Parfait, déclara Takumi avec un sourire enjoué. Où est-ce qu'on va ?

\- Il faut que j'aille rendre visite à une vieille connaissance. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te raconter pourquoi je n'avais pas pu botter les fesses de la personne qui avait tes plumes comme promis, pas vrai ?

\- Non, en effet, répondit le blond d'un air curieux. Je me posais la question, justement. »

Souma lui raconta alors comment une dispute avec Erina, réputée pour être la plus grande enchanteresse du monde connu, l'avait mené à la situation présente. Comme il aurait pu s'en douter, Takumi ne s'attendait clairement pas à ce qu'il ait des amis si haut placés. Pour sa défense, Erina était encore _en passe_ de devenir la légende vivante qu'elle était à l'heure actuelle, lorsqu'il l'avait rencontrée.

« Donc notre prochain objectif, c'est de retrouver la plus grande enchanteresse du monde avec qui tu n'es pas du tout en bons termes, et de lui demander de lever un sort qu'elle t'a elle-même jeté il y a longtemps, résuma le blond. C'est ça ?

\- Dans l'idée, oui. Je pense qu'elle a changé depuis, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle refuserait !

\- Ça me semble un peu optimiste de ta part mais pourquoi pas. Tu sais où la trouver ?

\- Je suppose qu'une légende vivante comme elle ne doit pas être trop difficile à repérer ?

\- C'est vrai.

\- À part ça, le programme te convient ?

\- Tout à fait. De toute façon, tant que je suis avec toi tout me va » répondit Takumi avec un haussement d'épaules.

Souma prit quelques secondes pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas posé la main sur les plumes du cygne par inadvertance, mais fut forcé de constater que non, sachant qu'elles étaient bien sagement posées sur les genoux de leur propriétaire. Il leva alors les yeux vers le blond et lui lança un regard surpris.

« Quoi ? Je me suis déjà vendu la dernière fois, alors ce n'est plus la peine de sauver les apparences » expliqua Takumi avec un nouveau haussement d'épaules.

Cette dernière réplique fit sourire Souma qui se souvint alors qu'il n'avait toujours rien dit sur le sujet. La tentation étant trop forte, il ne put s'empêcher de le rappeler au blond qui s'empressa d'ajouter d'un air plus gêné que jamais :

« Euh, je veux dire… Ce n'est pas très grave si… Enfin un peu quand même mais je ne vais pas… »

Amusé, le mage décida toutefois de ne pas le laisser s'enfoncer plus longtemps et mit fin à ses bégaiements en plaquant de nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes.

« Je plaisante, souffla-t-il lorsqu'ils se séparèrent. Je suis content que tu sois là. J'ai failli croire que tu ne reviendrais pas…

\- Comme si j'allais faire une chose pareille… »

Takumi s'éloigna légèrement puis ajouta d'un ton de reproche :

« Mais tu as raison, tu n'as toujours rien dit… »

Souma poussa un soupir amusé et planta ses yeux dans ceux du blond avant de déclarer :

« Je t'aime. »

L'expression réjouie de Takumi valait au moins mille sourires de fées. Et comme l'instant était trop beau pour être gâché, le mage ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter :

« Maintenant, il y a une tradition humaine très intéressante que j'aimerais te montrer… »

Il se leva et entraîna Takumi vers sa tente, postée à une centaine de mètres de là, avec un sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Si au début le blond le suivit innocemment sans se départir de son expression de pur bonheur, il réagit toutefois lorsqu'il vit le visage de Souma.

« Souma, tu ne penses quand même pas à… commença-t-il en plissant les yeux d'un air suspicieux.

\- C'est traditionnel je te dis, balaya le roux d'un ton faussement innocent.

\- Je suis presque sûr que non…

\- Rappelle-moi qui est l'humain ici ?

\- Souma, tu te moques de moi, pas vrai ?

\- Moi ? Je n'oserais pas voyons, se défendit-il en prenant son meilleur air angélique. En plus, je ne t'ai pas dit de quelle tradition il s'agissait, pas vrai ? »

Le blond se laissa donc entraîner vers la tente, et resta docile environ vingt secondes. Ensuite, une nuée de moineaux s'envola avec frayeur lorsqu'ils l'entendirent hurler :

« _Souma, non ! Et les conventions sociales ?! »_

Tous les êtres vivants doués d'une ouïe avaient fui les environs avant la fin de son cri outré, si bien que Takumi fut le seul à entendre Souma éclater de rire.

* * *

FIN !

Finalement, je vais peut-être pouvoir commencer à publier Finding Souma plus tôt que prévu... Quoique je n'ai pas beaucoup d'avance dessus.

Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Rétrospectivement je me dis que j'aurais pu faire mieux au niveau de la structure, mais après ça serait devenu une histoire prise de tête et c'était justement ce que je voulais éviter. Enfin, c'est un peu tard pour avoir des remords.

En tout cas n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Merci de m'avoir suivie et à la prochaine peut-être !


End file.
